We R Who We R
by BloodRedMars
Summary: Hot and Dangerous If your one of of us then roll with us. (NarutoxRen)


This story ain't gonna be innocent just because this is my first story, so be prepared for something hot and dangerous, enjoy.

Disclaimers, Me do not own Naruto, so you no sue me and I no sue you for suing me

Hot and Dangerous

If your one of us then roll with us

Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we where the hot pants on and up

-Kesha

_O_

"Yeah I'd like a Vodka, and don't water it down," I smirked at the bartender, I felt hot tonight, I had just got the job of my dreams, and the car to top all cars, a sleek black Viper with neon orange outlining, and the best part is that I worked hard for it instead of asking my Husband for the money.

Sitting down on one of the stools, I watched the mass of people enjoying themselves on the dance floor, sipping on my Vodka slowly, enjoying how the burning liquid tasted slithering down my throat.

"Hello Gorgeous," I blinked, taking my eyes off the crowd, I looked beside me, and there seated on one of the stools sat a brunette, obviously drunk off his rocker, "what do you want?" I glared at him, hoping that he'd get the message that I wasn't interested, "hey now, no need to be so hostile," he placed his grimy hand on my thigh, my left eye twitched when I felt it move up.

"Excuse me, but I'm expecting someone," I smiled tightly, grabbing his offending hand, and removing it from my body. He sneered, "Eh seems like they late, so why don't you settle for me?" He grabbed my wrist, yanking it towards him, I growled when I could smell the over dose of alcohol on his breath, _to close damn it!_

"Who the hell said you could touch her?"

I glanced back, "Naruto?" Next thing I knew I was yanked away from the drunkard, and now pressed into a rock hard chest, blinking, I looked up at the red rimmed eyes of my Mate, Naruto Uzumaki, one of the top CEOs of all of Tokyo, Japan. "Who the hell are you?" The drunkard yelled, I watched as a dark smirk traced my Mate's lips, "I'm her damn Husband asshole," Naruto growled, punching the drunkard in the face.

Leaving an unconscious and bleeding drunkard behind, Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me into the crowd. Making our way towards a secluded part of the club, Naruto pressed me up against the wall, pinning my hands up above my head with his left hand while his right was placed on my hips, "I could have damn well handled that Naruto and you know it," I whispered harshly, most people thought I was wrapped around Naruto, but the truth is, I could hold out a lot longer to my desires than Naruto.

Naruto growled, nuzzling into my neck possessively, "I could give a damn if you could handle it or not, no one, and I mean no one man handles my Mate, my Love, my Wife and gets away from it," I smiled, wrapping my legs around his waist, giggling a bit when I felt him nip my neck in appreciation.

"Naruto, I love you, you know that, even if you act like an overly possessive mutt with his territory, "I smirked, knowing that I hit a cord when I put his name and mutt in the same sentence, he raised his head up, his eyes now completely blood red, "Mate, your treading on dangerous words," he growled, leaning his head down where our noses touched, "I know, and I love the rush."

He smirked this time, capturing my lips with his in a fiery bruising kiss, our tongues battling for dominance, and after a whole thirty minutes of kissing, he finally pulled his lips away from mine, breathing hard, he leaned his forehead against mine, "Gods woman I love you," I smiled, lightly ghosting my lips over his.

Letting my arms go, he lightly set me down on my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist, we made our way out the club, "hey, that's the guy that punched me!" I heard someone yell from behind us, Naruto growled, tightening his arm around my waist, "eh? That's Uzumaki-sama, the CEO of Whirlpool Corps, and that's his Wife! Of course your going to get your ass whooped if you touch her!"

Naruto grinned, leading me towards his car, he opened the driver's seat of the car, get in first himself, then grabbing me by the waist and tugging me down to sit in his lap, "Naruto how many times have I told you its illegal for a driver to have another person in their lap?" He grinned, putting both hands on the wheel, and his chin on my shoulder, he whispered, "but you know you love it when I break the rules," I shivered, sighing, I sunk into his chest, "step on it already then," I crossed my arms over my chest as he laughed.

_O_

Hope you guys like, I really wanted to capture the raw sexiness and heat.

If you have any pointers for me, feel free to tell me!


End file.
